


Redeem

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disturbing, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets bored while waiting so he entertain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redeem

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly consider this a creepy story. It is not happy and may disturb you.

“Cause I said I didn’t want it.”  Bobby  snapped shoving past Peter into the other room. 

“Anger issues?”  Peter taunted.  He enjoyed tormenting Finstock; the teacher provided so much entertainment during those long hours.  He was funnier to rile up then Derek.

“Drinking ones.”

“One drink won’t hurt you.”  He was pleasant surprised by the barking laughter.  Bobby was still in the other room, refusing to go near the bottle in Peter’s hand.

“It’s never one drink.  Nothing stops at one.”  His voice took an odd tone; the one Peter has come to associate with Bobby thinking.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”  Peter considered following him with the bottle, but it was still a few hours before he could taunt Scott.  So he put the bottle back in the bag and joined him.  Finstock was curled up on one of the couches holding a small box in his hands.  It was close. 

“What’s that?”

“My grandma gave it to me when I turned six.”  He caressed the box.  “I pull it out sometimes to remember I’m not a monster.”

“Hardly, I’ve seen monsters.”  Peter smirked at the mantle’s mirror.  “You are from being one.”

“My mom would disagree.”  Bobby fiddled with the small gold clasp on the box, unlocking and locking it.

“Parents” He replied, flippantly.  Through he was curious about this change in his personality.  So far Finstock has been hyper, disappointed, supported, angry, and nervous, but this calm was something new.

“She blames me for dad’s death.”

“Was it your fault?”

“Yes.”  Peter stopped watching himself and studied him.  “It wasn’t even an accident or self-defense.  The only reason she knows is because she came home when I was still cleaning.”  He looked up from his box and studied his guest.  “I never told her where I put his body.  Even when she threatens to call the police.”

“She didn’t call them.”

“No,” Bobby stood up to replace the box on his mantle. “Want to see him?”  Peter nodded interested in this morbid side.  They ended up in the woods heading toward the school.  Just out of sight of the buildings, he knelt down and began pushing dirt aside until he revealed a ruby trapped in black stone.  The werewolf jerked back when he breathed on it activating the spell.  He started to flee when the ground started vibrating pushing the topsoil off the stone buried below.  Peter managed a few steps before he could see the man trapped in the rock.

“Peter Hale meet my father.”  Finstock smiled in amusement at his discomfort.  Growling he stepped forward refusing to be scared of a witch and a dead man.  Once he was next to the rock; he could hear a weak heartbeat coming from the ‘dead’ man.

“He’s alive.”

“Yes and no.”  Bobby ran his hand along the stone, watching as the figure inside twitched until he took his hand off.  “Suspended at the point of death.”  He leaned his head to the side and looked at Peter.  “Has been for 19 years now.”

“Really a monster aren’t you.”  A large part of Peter was proud of this, was proud that he kept someone alive for 19 years as punishment; however, there was a small part of him which insisted it was wrong.  “What prompted you to attack him?  Most I know of witches is their coven bonds are too strong to break.”

“Like werewolves not being able to kill their alphas.”  There was a tone to his voice which had Peter grabbing his throat.  “It’s hardly a secret.”  He gasped around the grip.  Growling he tossed him away ignoring the growing unease.

“There’s always a reason behind a kill.” He snarled.

“Cute.”  Bobby laughed sitting up slowly.  “Was there one when you killed your niece?  How was she responsible for the fire?”

“How do you know that?”

“Witch is only the modern term for my kind.”  He grinned.  “You should know werewolf.”

“Seers can’t see the future, but they are aware of what happens around them.”  He quoted remembering his father’s lessons about other creatures. 

“And you surprised I knew about her death, the fire.  What about the group of men and women you killed several months ago?  The one who ripped apart in the locker room and the one dumped in fire.”  Finstock was approaching him now, speaking steadily.  “The panic in your niece’s eyes as you clawed at her legs and bit at her hip; how she stopped fighting after the first bite.  How did it feel when she stopped fighting you?  Did you relish in her surrender or did it make you feel sick in your stomach?”

Peter sneered refusing to be lure into his memories by this creature.

“I can tell you what you felt.  Proud.”  He whispered.  “It was a sick joy about how easy it was to take control.  How the skin gave way and death started claiming her.  You hated it when it was over, wanted to prolong the pain longer to hold that power for hours…”

“Or years.”  Peter interrupted; his stomach turning as Finstock continued speaking.  He had to turn the tide, gain control back.  “Like suspending them at the brink, choosing when to let them die.”  A dark smiled graced Bobby’s lips letting him know how much the man had enjoyed trapping his father.

“You would have too, if you could.”  An engine starting at the school broke the tense air and distracted Finstock from the staring contest.  Peter fled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the opening scene of a Peter redemption story. I had seen someone mention they were sick of people ignoring that Peter was back with an evil plan, so I set out to write a story to turn him into a good guy except when I started writing I realize it was beyond my skills to go in depth. 
> 
> Maybe in the future I may attempt it again if readers really want it.


End file.
